1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for carrying out jobs on documents, comprising transformation units that in cooperation generate a target document from an input document and a method for use in such a system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Nowadays, architectures of document processing systems for carrying out jobs comprise modules that each carry out a specific task on a document for carrying out a requested job. For instance, for executing a copy job, an original document is scanned by a scanner module, the resulting bitmaps are zoomed, rotated, ameliorated by image processing modules, and these bitmaps again are sent to a printing module for delivering the desired copies of the original document. The division over available modules of the work that has to be done to carry out the job is made based on the knowledge implicitly resident in the system. This knowledge is related to internal and external dependecies of the modules. Above that, such an architecture is built with certain assumptions on how jobs are formed. But, this results in a rigid system with a severe restriction for accomodating new functionality in such a system.